Yusef Abbas
| place_of_birth = Aksu, China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 275 | group = | alias = Abd Al Sabr Abd Al Hamid Uthman | charge = No charge, found not to be "enemy combatant" | penalty = | status = Still in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Yusef Abbas is a citizen of China wrongly imprisoned in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 275. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Abbas was born in 1980, in Aksu, China. He is one of the 22 Uighurs held in Guantanamo for many years despite it became clear early on that they were innocent. 17 Innocent Uighurs Detained at Guantánamo Ask Supreme Court for Release | Center for Constitutional Rights China's Uighurs trapped at Guantanamo, Asia Times, November 4, 2004 He won his habeas corpus in 2008. Judge Ricardo Urbina declared his detention as unlawful and ordered to set him free in the United States. As of May 10, 2010, Yusef Abbas has been held at Guantanamo for seven years eleven months. Combatant Status Review Abbas was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee, listing the allegations that supported their detention as an "enemy combatant". Abbas's memo accused him of the following: On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eight page summarized transcripts from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. In September 2007 the Department of Defense published all the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the Administrative Review Boards convened in 2005 or 2006. There is no record that any Administrative Review Board hearings convened in 2005 or 2006 to review his detention. Five Uyghurs, whose CSR Tribunals determined they had not been enemy combatants were transferred to detention in an Albanian refugee camp in 2006. A man who was born to Uyghur parents, in Saudi Arabia, and thus was considered a Uyghur, was nevertheless returned to Saudi Arabia. All the other Uyghurs remain in Guantanamo. Suspected of being a probable member of ETIM from the town of Qarayar or Ghirak in Aksu or Gulja, Xinjiang province of China. He left the Peoples Republic of China in 2001, after being imprisoned twice, and traveled to Jalalabad Afghanistan via Kyrgyzistan and Pakistan. He was last interviewed in mid 2003. He has no reported incidents of violence in his discipline history. Abbas is suspected as being a probable member of the East Turkistan Islamic Movement (ETIM). He is suspected of having received training in an ETIM training camp in Afghanistan. }} References External links * From Guantánamo to the United States: The Story of the Wrongly Imprisoned Uighurs Andy Worthington October 9, 2008 * Judge Ricardo Urbina’s unclassified opinion (redacted version) * MOTIONS/STATUS HEARING - UIGHURS CASES BEFORE THE HONORABLE RICARDO M. URBINA * Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:Uyghurs Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects